Scars
by girlwiththehair
Summary: FanFic based around Julie Olson Williams and yeah...I'm sorry to say that its been DISCONTINUED. i may revive it later on.
1. Chapter 1: Wish

**Scars**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so..yeah.

Comments are greatly appreciated. If you have any suggestions you can e-mail me at 1: Wish

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Doug, happy birthday to you." Everyone at the party sang in somewhat harmony. Julie and Maggie had tried so hard to make the party a success and the did just that. Doug was very surprised to see all his family and friends at his home to celebrate his birthday. Julie was then surprised to find that Maggie had invited Bonnie Lockhart to the party. Maggie and Bonnie had come to an understanding when Mickey chose Maggie. In fact they were becoming sort of friends, which pleased Mickey.

As he thought of a wish he realized that he had gotten most of the things he wanted already. He finally thought of a wish and blew out the candles and smiled. He looked around the room at all of his loved ones and realized how blessed he was. Sure he'd had his share of hard times and unhappy moments but all the good times made up for it.

"Happy Birthday darling!" Julie smiled and walked up to Doug and gave him a kiss. Doug then deepened the kiss and held her tight, loving every moment he shared with his fair lady. As they pulled away, they realized everyone watching them. "Well I didn't know we were so interesting to watch." Julie said to get everyone out of the trance they seemed to be in. Doug laughed and shook his head still smiling.

"Of course you are interesting to watch dear. Its not every day we get to see two people so obviously in love for so long and still showing affection, or is it with you two." Alice said and smiled at her granddaughter and an amused Doug.

"Well I think its absolutely wonderful! Its good to finally see a couple together that want to be together. Especially with everything you two have been through." Maggie said standing next to Alice.

"And I think its wonderful that I don't have to attend another one of Julie's weddings." Alice said, Julie rolled her eyes and everyone laughed except Bonnie. Bonnie was never told about most of Doug and Julie's past relationships together or apart.

"Why is that?" Bonnie asked wanting to know why Alice would say that and she was curious to some of Julie's past. Ever since Bonnie and Maggie began to be friends, she has wanted to start a friendship with Julie too, she didn't like the tension.

"Well she's been married 5 times. Her name including her maiden name and all her married names would be, Julie Olson Banning Anderson Williams Williams Williams." Alice said and laughed at how many wedding she went to for only one of her grandchildren.

"So I guess fifth time was the charm huh Jules." Bonnie said and smiled, trying to get on her good side.

"Yes and since when did this party become about me? This _is_ Doug's birthday party so give him all this attention." Julie said not wanting to talk about her past at that moment.

"Oh come on. I haven't heard any really good stories about you in a while. I love hearing about your roller-coaster life." Shawn(D) said and smiled.

"Yeah! Its fun to hear about Salem's original troublemaker and its good to know I'm not the only one. You're kinda like my idol." Sami said and smiled bright at Julie. Alice sat down on the couch, smiled, and looked straight at Julie.

"Oh boy. I know that look. She's ready to tell some stories and it doesn't look like you're gonna be able to change the topic or stop her Julie." Mickey said and sat across from Alice. Everyone sat down and listened as Alice began to speak.

A few hours had past since everyone went home. Doug sat down on the couch and sighed. Julie smiled and sat down next to him. They sat there for a few minutes just thinking and enjoying being with each other.

"So did you have a good birthday darling?" Julie asked and put her arms around Doug and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it was perfect. Thank you so much. You and Maggie did a wonderful job, I was completely surprised. And the cake which was obviously made by Alice was delicious." Doug smiled and held her close.

"I'm glad you liked everything. Speaking of the cake, why did it take you so long to make a wish?" Julie asked somewhat confused to what his answer might be.

"I had to think about what to wish for since I already have so much. Do you want to know what I wished for?" Doug asked and smiled down at Julie.

"If you want to tell me, of course." Julie leaned in closer to Doug and closed her eyes.

"I wished that we will forever be together and no one not even the Dimera's will ever keep us apart again." Doug said and kissed her forehead. Julie smiled and looked up.

"That's always been my wish." Julie said and leaned back into Doug as they sat together and savored the moment.


	2. Chapter 2: The Return

**Chapter 2: The Return**

"Good morning darling." Julie walked into the living room and sat down next to Doug on the couch. "You're up early today."

"Yes I had to take care of something." Doug said and smiled. "I have some good news."

"Really? Good that's my favorite kind of news. What is it?" Julie asked noticing Doug's smile.

"I just got off the phone with a friend of mine and as a gift to me, him and a friend of his bought me a new club and they're gonna help me run it!" Doug was now grinning from ear to ear. He'd been kind of bored since his miraculous return to Salem.

"That's wonderful. Wow, I can't believe it! Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Julie was shocked but happy for Doug.

"I'm positive. Things couldn't get better. Of course I'll need your help as well. Would you help me?" Doug said hoping that she would join him in making something he wanted so badly. Also he saw this as an opportunity to spend more time together.

"Of course I'll help you." Julie said with a smile but deep down she wasn't sure it was the right thing to do but she pushed it far away from her thoughts. "Do you have any ideas yet?"

"I've got a few but none are certain. We're gonna go through everything when they get here tomorrow from their last business trip. I can't wait to get started." Doug smiled. "I know I must sound so childish. I'm talking like I've never done this before."

"I think its great to see you like this. As you said, you've done this before and nothing can go wrong." Julie said trying to convince Doug but more so herself.

Later that day-

"So how did Doug like his party?" Maggie asked shortly after sitting down with Julie. Julie had a blank stare on her face. "Julie? Julie!" Maggie screamed to get her attention. Finally she snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, sorry. He liked the party very much." Julie looked at Maggie and smiled slightly.

"Where were you just now? Is something wrong? And be honest with me." Maggie said concerned.

"Nothing is really wrong." Julie said and Maggie rolled her eyes. "Doug is going to run a new club with some friends."

"That's fantastic! But Julie honey, what's the problem?" Maggie asked confused now.

"That's just it! There shouldn't be a problem. Doug is so happy and excited but I can't stop felling so..so..paranoid. Deep down something is telling me that this could be a big mistake." Julie said tearing up.

"Well let's think positive right now. I mean it could me nothing!" Maggie said trying to convince Julie.

"What if it is something? What if something goes terribly wrong? I don't think neither Doug or I can handle any more tragedy." Julie said as a tear fell down her face.


	3. Chapter 3: Dilemma

**Scars Chapter 3: Dilemma **

Julietossed an turned in her bed, unable to sleep.She gently got out of bed, trying not to wake Doug. Quietly she walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. She sat down and began to think aloud.

"What am I so worried about that its got me losing sleep?" Julie was utterly confused. "Hmm... what is so terrible about Doug having a club. There shouldn't be anything bad there." Julie sighed.

"Nothing bad where?" Alice asked startling Julie. She sat down next to her and waited for an answer.

"Oh nothing. I'm just being paranoid, nothing you should worry about." Julie said.

"Its got to be something if you're up in the middle of the night talking to yourself. Please tell me what it is."

"Okay. I've got this very bad feeling that something terrible is going to happen."

"What? To who and why?" Alice asked getting worried too.

"I'm not sure what or why yet. These feelings started when Doug told me that a friend of his bought him a new club."

"You think something's going to happen to Doug?"

"Oh god I hope not. Maggie said that it could be nothing, maybe she's right. I don't know what to think."

"Well let's hope it is nothing. Now you need to go get some sleep."

"Oh alright. I guess I can't let Doug's friends think his wife is the bride of Frankenstein." Julie got up.

"You? That'll be the day. Goodnight dear, sleep well."

"You too. Goodnight." They hugged and each went to bed.

**Morning-**

Doug rushed down the stairs, gave Julie a kiss, and started for the door.

"Hey! What's with the rush? I don't even get a good morning?" Julie said and Doug stopped and faced her.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said and walked back over to her. "Good morning fair lady." Doug smiled as did Julie.

"Good morning darling. Why are you in such a rush to get out of here?"

"I promised I'd meet my new business partners at the airport and if I don't leave now I'll be late."

"Oh well at least you have a good reason for almost knocking me over." Julie teased.

"Only because I knew that if I didn't make a run for the door I would have to stop an take in awe of your flawless beauty and that I could and will do forever." Doug grinned wide.

"Oh but darling flattery will get you everywhere."

"Except to the airport in time so I must leave now. Be back soon." And with that Doug was out the door. Julie smiled and shook her head.

**Chez Rouge-**

Alice walked into Maggie's new restaurant and looked around for Maggie. Finally she spotted her coming out of the kitchen and she walked up to her.

"Hello Maggie." Alice said and smiled.

"Oh hi Alice. What a wonderful surprise." Maggie smiled and the two hugged then parted.

"Maggie I hope you're not too busy because I need to talk to you about something important."

"For you, of course. Here let's sit down." The two sat at a nearby table. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm worried about Julie. She was up late last night talking to herself. Well the talking to herself is typical Julie but she seemed so upset."

"So she's still having bad feelings about Doug's new club? Oh boy, that can't be good. To be honest I'm concerned about her as well. What do you suggest we do?" Maggie and Alice sat there and thought for awhile.

"I think we should tell Doug. Its obvious he has no idea how she's feeling otherwise he would've done something by now." Alice said.

"That's for sure. I think you're right, Doug does need to know.." Maggie nodded and sighed.

"I sense a but coming."

"**_But_** I'm not so sure we should tell him without her knowing. It seems wrong, like we're going behind her back or betraying her confidence in us. Then again if we do tell her she'll probably try to stop us."

"But then we'll tell him anyway and she'll get mad. I understand what you mean. I just really hate seeing her this way."

"Hate seeing who what way?" Bonnie asked walking up to them.

"You were listening to our conversation?" Maggie asked.

"Well if I was then I'd know who you were talking about. Alice, who do you hate seeing what way?"

"You'll find out anyway somehow so.. I was talking about Julie."

"What's wrong with Jules?" Bonnie asked concerned and sat down.

"She's been very upset lately ever since Doug received a new club for his birthday and we're worried about her." Alice informed Bonnie.

"We thought of telling Doug but we're not sure if we should." Maggie added.

"Yeah and the second she finds out you told him she'll flip."

"True but I still think we should tell Doug. He can ease her mind better than any of us ever could."

"I think you're right. Its what's best." Maggie agreed.

"If you two are gonna tell him I wanna be there too. I wanna help Julie as much as I can." Bonnie said somewhat surprising Alice and Maggie.

"Well we can't tell him right now since he's at the airport. We might as well just stay and go over exactly what we're gonna say." Maggie said and they began to discuss the task at hand.

(Note: Sorry it took so long, been busy. I know its going slow promise I'll pick up the pace. Please review!)


	4. Chapter 4: You and Me

Scars

**Chapter 4: You and Me**

Later that day-

Doug arrived home and found Julie sitting on the couch reading a book. She didn't notice him walk inside. He quietly closed the door and walked behind her. He smiled and put his arms around her. Julie's body tensed and she spun around quickly. When she was it was Doug, she relaxed and lightly smiled.

"Warn me next time." Julie said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Doug said and lightly kissed Jlie.

"So how did it go?" she asked and Doug sat next to her.

"It went very well. They are both almost excited about this as I am." Doug grinned wide.

"That's wonderful darling. Where are they?"

"They went to their hotel room. I hope you don't mind but I invited them over for dinner tomorrow."

"Okay that sounds good." She said but inside all of her fear, worry, and uneasiness returned. Doug noticed something was wrong but didn't say anything. Instead he decided to try and lighten the mood.

"On my way home I ran into Abigail." he said with a smile.

"Really, how is she?" Julie asked, grateful for the change of subject.

"She's doing good. She said she heard about the club and she gave me something."

"Oh really, what?" Julie asked and Doug pulled a disc out of his pocket.

"Well since the club must have good music, she gave me a CD she burned with a few of her favorite songs. She said that it could give me some ideas so I can attract some younger people to the club." Doug smirked.

"Oh, have you listened to any of it yet?"

"No I was waiting until I got home so we could...experience..this together." Julie giggled and Doug put in the CD. " Now she said that its one of her favorite songs but it may be a little different from the songs we listen to." He pushed play and Julie read the cover Abby made.

"You and Me by Lifehouse. Hmm.. Sounds interesting." Doug and Julie sat back on the couch, Julie with her head on Doug's shoulder and Doug with his arms around her.

"You and Me" by Lifehouse

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up and I can't back down

I've been losing so much time

Cause its you and me and all of the people

Nothing to do, nothing to lose

And its you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

All of the things that I want to say

Just aren't coming out right

I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning

I don't know where to go from here

Cause its you and me and all of the people

With nothing to do, nothing to prove

And its you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

Something about you now

I can't quite figure it out

Everything she does is beautiful

Everything she does is right

Cause its you and me and all of the people

Nothing to do, nothing to lose

And its you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of

You and me and all of the people

With nothing to do nothing to prove and

Its you and me and all of the people and

I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you

What day is it

And in what month

This clock never seemed so alive

Note: Thank you SpoiledTink101 for leaving a review! Others please do the same.


End file.
